Puddin
Puddin (プリン~, Purin) is the daughter of The Demon God Dumplin and Demon Goddess Towa, younger half-sister of Cupcake, and older sister of Flanny as well as a Time Patroller in training (later becoming an Elite Time Patroller) in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. Pre-Xenoverse 2 At some point after the events of Xenoverse 1 and before Xenoverse 2, after finishing up a long arduous mission on a day of the Time Patrol, Dumplin and the Towas spent a happy time together and had some "Celebration Sex." As a result, little globs of magic formed inside the Towas' stomachs and plopped out the next morning, then the globs fused together into a ball. That ball would be named Puddin. It is unknown exactly what time period Puddin was born in (whether in the past, future or even an alternate timeline), since she herself has some control over time, like her father, and arrived in the present time period already grown. However, since age has very little bearing on the physical appearance of Majins, she could very well be as old or possibly even older than her father is presently (that is to say, an eternity). Regardless of what time period she's from, she traveled through time and arrived at Conton City to train as a Time Patroller and follow in her father's footsteps. She was originally a tiny little ball with a kitty face and eyes. But once she saw her mother, she said to herself "I want to look just like mommy!" She then grew into a beautiful woman of her choosing: "Tall and Elegant like her mommy. Terrifying and Powerful like her daddy." "Unlike her father she has the distinct advantage of growing up being trained by all these martial artists." Appearance Puddin certainly takes after her father when it comes to the ear-holes (slightly pointing down), gray skin (though a much lighter shade of gray by 2 shades), and clothing sense as she wears the Light Heart Suit and his scribbled on bright highlighter colors (Green, Yellow, and Pink) which Dumplin calls his "Ultimate Suit." Though, she distinctively wears Zarbon's Circlet on her head and a bracelet on her arm. However, she inherits aspects of her mother as well when it comes to her head shape and facial structure and overall body figure. She is also tall like Towa, whereas Dumplin is very short. Her hair is a mix between Towa's and Dumplin's hair tied into a ponytail (when she doesn't have her her hair tied in a ponytail she looks like she has her mother's hair-style), and she has big light blue eyes (normally, she is seen with Light-Blue eyes but then has Towa's Purple eyes when Puddin's dark side starts becoming dominant) and a cat-shaped mouth. As being part Majin, Puddin has holes covering most of her body but distinctively has holes around her navel forming the shape of a heart. While playing baseball, Puddin wears a Green and Yellow Baseball Uniform. She usually likes to wear Android 13's trucker hat along with this uniform, though she doesn't wear it as often. In her superhero attire however, she wears a yellow skinsuit, green gi, a pink cape, pink gloves, and green/pink boots, all in the name of justice. She has also wore a Ninja Suit in her colors. Personality Puddin looks up to her father and wants to be as great of a person as him. She is a Daddy's Girl, extremely jovial, bubbly, energetic, and light-hearted, with a tendency to say her catchphrase "Nya!" multiple times regardless of circumstance. She is also quite innocent, despite her heritage as daughter of the Demon Goddess and Demon God, due mostly to her father's overprotective nature when it comes to such matters. Like her father, however, she (besides being Chaotic Neutral via the The Puddin Rap) has a very destructive side to her that enjoys seeing the world crumble before her power; normally, she is seen with Light-Blue eyes but then has Towa's Purple eyes when Puddin's dark side starts becoming dominant. If the Puddin Rap is any indication, her Surprise Creepy swings are coupled with any cuteness dropping from her voice leaving her with this. Never forget she's still her mother and father's daughter and has inherited her Demon lineage. Occasionally she'll act out in ways that wouldn't be that bad if it wasn't for her usual Genki Girl personality offsetting it (and her smile never changing, causing a strong Uncanny Valley effect). When it comes to fighting evil forces, she gets extremely enthusiastic. Not only does she eagerly dive into fights against powerful enemies throughout history, often without even being told to, but she even considers herself a superhero and signed up with the Great Saiyaman and Saiyaman 2 just to make it official. Some question whether she really does it for justice though, seeing as she proceeded to then sign up in the Freeza Force just for a chance to get a cooler uniform. Puddin finds this "moonlighting experience" to be exhilarating, and even turned Dodoria into her servant in the process. So, her true morality is.... ambiguous if not on the side of good. However, after Dodoria threatened to off her if she got any stronger, Puddin left to seek training from a less abusive person, that being Cyborg 18. Even after getting the uniform that she wanted from the Freeza Force, Puddin continues to fight for justice, causing some to speculate if she merely joined the Freeza Force as an agent of justice seeking to take them down from within. Puddin may be a Genki Girl but don't let her cute demeanor fool you, she's strong-willed and tough. She'll spike your skull with a Spirit Sword before carving you and everything in a large area around you to pieces. With a smile. Puddin originally had a rivalry with Cooler due to him beating her multiple times, whether it was in his Metal Form or Final Form, especially when he kept interrupting her signature move. But once she kept getting the upper-hand and him complimenting her outfit and calling her cute, they felt attracted to each other and formed a romantic relationship with Puddin affectionately calling him "Beau." While Episode 58's joke/ "inconsistency" of Puddin universally loving everything thus confirming fake love might possibly confuse doubters making them think otherwise, it's more than likely to be a one time non-serious gag that was awkwardly placed and to be taken with a grain of salt, since she was being consistent by making Dodoria suck up to her and thanking Cooler affectionately calling him honey. She's also not the greatest when it comes to driving. While riding Tao Pai Pai's pole, a hover-board or other vehicles in Conton City, she often gets distracted with her Scouter and runs into people and objects since it's on her face. Other times, she simply loses control of how fast she's going and crashes into things consecutively. Puddin does not need to sleep because she is the Demon Demi-Goddess. She once tried to pretend to sleep to make Cooler feel less awkward, but it just creeped him out. Even when performing menial tasks, Puddin prides herself as a hard worker and tries her best to get the job done. When asked to deliver milk, Puddin happily obliged, skipping as she did her job, but upon dropping the milk crates, she was quickly saddened by her mistake. Puddin doesn't like letting others down. Even if she so much as considers it, her mood drops. Fortunately for her, all it would likely take to cheer Puddin up is a ball of yarn or a laser pointer. In her pastime she reads various manga. Puddin, like Dumplin, is Omnisexual, sharing the same preferences. Puddin loves Baseball even wearing a Baseball Uniform and using her Poop Stick as her bat because she thinks she is never alone when she has the Poop Stick. Relationships 'Family:' Dumplin: Puddin greatly admires her heroic father, having become a Time Patroller and dedicated to follow in his legacy. They are really close and easy going with Dumplin being noticeably quite patient with her and an Over Protective Dad. Puddin however greatly contrasts with her father in almost every aspect, while he is short and round, she is tall and slender; while he is unbridled fury, she is precise and focused; while he is most reliant on his Mana for blasts and explosive capabilities, she is most reliant on her close range and Melee hand-to-hand combat; while he is brutal and unforgiving (while still on the side of good), she is kind and caring. It should be noted that Puddin could one day surpass Dumplin, as her grandfather Lanipator has stated, she is stronger than he was when Dumplin first started missions in terms of melee at least. Towa: After the events of Xenoverse 1, one of the Towas decided to continue trying to achieve her goals, Dumplin and Puddin decided that they did not agree with her actions and sided with the Time Patrol. Because of this, Puddin is often forced to put a stop to her mother's evildoings. Despite this Puddin seems to be on good terms with her mother, as Towa would often wave at her in the middle of battle or when she invited her to a family Thanksgiving. In fanart, it was revealed that before Puddin chose her form, she was a formless blob with a kitty face. During this time, Towa would often carry Puddin on her head. Although their familial relationship is largely positive, Puddin does have some resentment toward her mother's inexcusable absences in Puddin's life, such as not attending piano recitals or soccer games. This is especially frustrating to Puddin as Towa is literally a time traveller and has no real reason to not be present when Puddin needs her. This resentment is shown when they fight each other after Puddin follows Towa back in time to prevent her from killing Shenron before Shenron could summon Dumplin. Towa attempted to protect Puddin by sending her to the Fuck Box for eternity so she could handle Mira herself, and was later vaporized by Puddin after being absorbed by Mira. Puddin did not wish to kill her own mother, but Mira and Goku's interference forced her hand. Mira: Mira is Towa's son and Puddin's older step-half-brother. Although they don't talk much, they share a sibling rivalry. Mira seemed to be upset with Puddin for "ruining Thanksgiving" and complaining that their father always liked her best. Villainous Mira seems to be stronger than Puddin in base form, as she had to shift in and out of the Kaio-Ken state during their fight. While Puddin is in the Kaio-Ken state, she and Mira are more or less equal. Using her Demon Demi-Goddess powers in combination with SSB Goku, who showed up uninvited, she managed to defeat Final Form Mira, regretfully killing her mother and step-brother after Goku mortally wounded him when she wanted to save him. Cupcake: A member of the Puddin Patrol Cupcake proved to be a powerful adversary being one of the few to defeat Puddin in battle. However, it should be noted that this win was most likely due to Puddin refusing to go all-out against a Puddin Patroller. After their battle, Puddin and Cupcake became close friends, with Puddin even making Cupcake the Deputy Director of the Puddin Patrol. They may have a epic rematch soon, knowing that they are only stronger than before. It's unknown to Puddin and the rest of her family but before Dumplin met Towa, Cupcake was born as the daughter of Dumplin and an unknown female (likely a pink Majin), making her Puddin's older half-sister. Flanny: Flanny is Puddin's younger sister and Dumplin and Towa's second daughter. She was born right after Towa and Mira left Dumplin and Puddin, in the Demon Realm of an alternate timeline, she is a year younger than Puddin. She inherits Towa's hair which it too covers her Right eye (sometimes she'll wear hipster glasses that can do that anime glasses shine), Blue skin tone, eye-shape with Black eyes and Blue pupils (Purple pupils when angered) as well as wearing a Red Tracksuit (with a hoddie and the word "Meh" sewed on the sleeve) (sometimes alternates into a Blue version since she is a huge Sasuke Uchiha fan and even has the Uchiha insignia/symbol on the back of her hoddie) over a Black T-Shirt with Red Clouds reminiscent of the Akatsuki's clothing, White Shorts with White Braced Bandages and Black Toeless Sandals. Flanny is a few inches shorter in height compared to Puddin. This sassy Tomboy acts as the opposite of Puddin and her Girly Girl, the scowl-faced Flanny is very stoic, quiet, and out-spoken. She only says a few words in her relatively gruff and deep voice like "Meh", though she does drop the occasional F-Bombs. She's True Neutral, bored, cynical, rude, crude, blunt, sarcastic, snarky, self-assertive, slightly smug, and acting like she doesn't want to be around anyone and gets embarrassed by her parents like her dad (sometimes), so she wears her headphones, they are attached to her MP3 Player to listen to music. While she's easy to anger and have outbursts, she is very subtle when it comes to showing her softer nice side. Flanny likes salty snacks and soda. "Cold and Domineering like her mommy. Chill and Laid-Back like her daddy." Fuu: Puddin's step-half-nephew/younger step-half-brother. Spudz: Puddin and Spudz have never met face to face, nor is she really even aware of his existence, but due to her work in the Time Patrol and his desire to change the world for the better, it is possible their paths will cross one day. Dabura: Uncle on her mother's side. She is interested in wearing clothes based off his. One time he was about to leave he said Happy Birthday to Puddin even though it wasn't her Birthday. She has a lot of questions for "Uncy Dabura" but he doesn't want to hurt his darling niece. 'Friends:' Paata: Paata is one of Puddin's best friends, they are quite close and share many similarities to each other, including their passion for being superheroes for justice despite being goofy dorks and slightly naive/daft, they share a devotion to doing silly poses, their names start with a P, being chaotic, (Paata is Chaotic Good while Puddin is True Chaotic Neutral), their shared heart theme, their cravings for snacks, sharing some colors in their respective outfits, love of swords and making up their own moves. It has led to Paata having a crush on Puddin and Puddin liking Paata's great and lovable butt (MasakoX has teased of an alternate universe where they have a son named Peppin). They act similar to each other personality wise being jovial, bubbly, energetic, light-hearted, and both have their own fanclubs made into teams of Time Patrollers, The PaataPatrol and The PuddinPatrol. They both like and enjoy fighting but with Puddin she is more competitively obsessed with it and getting stronger while Paata is in it more for the sport and everyone having a good fun time. Dodoria: Puddin was once close friends with Dodoria, after helping her defeat Zarbon, even taking her on as an instructor and learning one of her moves. Puddin broke off the friendship after Dodoria became insecure and threatened to off her if she got stronger, instead becoming a student of Cyborg 18. Dodoria is a full-on but ineffectual Yandere for Puddin that also sends postcards of herself and her cat to her ex-girlfriend every Christmas. Cyborg 18: Puddin started training under 18 after she was threatened by Dodoria. The 2 seem to be on good terms and Puddin has even made Deadly Dance, a move taught by 18, a primary attack of hers. As best friends they go out to get lunch and coffee together. Puddin and Cyborg 18 went to stop the time rift changes made by Fuu. Videl: Puddin is friends with Videl as they are fellow superheroines and teaching Puddin her Justice Combination. During time rift mission to fix the timeline change, Fuu brought her there enhancing her strength and having her fight Puddin, against their will. Freeza: Puddin joined the Freeza Force initially to take it down from the inside and gain cool outfits. However, she quickly became fast friends with him due to their shared hatred of Cooler. Recently however, Puddin betrayed him in order to side with Cooler after he complemented her outfit. Now, her and Cooler are dating, and she works as a spy in Freeza's army. TJ: A member of the Puddin Patrol, Rear Admiral TJ is very excited and knows exactly the view he wants when following Puddin. MR. STAKE: When asked what Puddin's favorite Pokemon would be it was questioned if it was MR. STAKE or not (Pokemon Moon NUZLOCKE Part 1 Time Stamp~1:16:10) it was stated "She loves MR. STAKE they're really good friends." But, the Pokemon of choice ended up being Goodra. STINSON: When struggling in the fight against the Great Apes, Puddin put out an alert to all Puddin Patrollers. Requesting their aid, 2 members joined the fight, but only one remained. The Saiyan known as Stinson aided Puddin in defeating the Great Apes, saving her life on multiple occasions. In the aftermath Puddin named him 2nd in command of the Puddin Patrol (if Cupcake wasn't available). 'Rivals:' Raspberry: RAAAAAAASPBERRY! is Dumplin's eternal nemesis whose family has a blood feud with Dumplin's line, which includes Puddin. Cooler: Compared to some of the minor villains, Cooler appears the most and has fought Puddin many times, in some occasions even overpowering her. Cooler's most notable actions that made her Puddin's rival are the fact that he hates the Puddin Pop and always tries to stop her from completing both the name shouting and the actual attack, and when he fought Puddin with his Metal Cooler army. Cooler and Puddin absolutely hate each other because of these moments. This is visible when Puddin constantly mocks him by giving him a noogie or mockingly saying, "The Big Gete Star enabled me to cheat death! How could this be?!" and when Cooler constantly pops out of nowhere, whether as his Fourth, Fifth or Metal forms, to fight her. However, Kirran openly admits that he ships Puddin with Cooler with recent episodes having shown that Puddin might actually have a hidden attraction to Cooler whereas Cooler called her cute, and she even betrays Freeza by joining Cooler's side. As of Episode 34 of Xenoverse 2, It's confirmed they're in some form of relationship, and it seems to be romantic. The guys have talked about Puddin and Cooler's future child and since there has been fanart and mentions of their possible daughter, Frogurt (a pun on Frozin Yogurt, as well as an additional Dumplin pun), later confirmed to be an omnisexed child named Frogurt. As of Episode 50, the child of Puddin and Cooler known as Future Frogurt has arrived from the future. Future Trunks: Though he is supposedly Puddin's commanding officer and the partner of her beloved father Dumplin, Puddin thinks very poorly of Trunks, viewing him as horribly incompetent and undeserving of happiness. Trunks inadvertently obstructs Puddin's successes on missions, making stupid mistakes like chasing away an enemy that she was about to defeat easily or letting his body get stolen by Captain Ginyu despite the fact that he should know better. When the Supreme Kai of Time treats Puddin like a rookie and tells Trunks to show Puddin "how it's done" on a mission together, despite Puddin's accomplishments and Trunks being a Failure Hero, Puddin's reaction is to lay back and watch as Mira beat Trunks to a pulp, until Mira sets his sights on Puddin and Trunks tries to take credit for her success. Puddin is so incredulous with the frequency and severity of Trunks's screw-ups that she suspects him to actually be a plant placed in the Time Patrol by the Time Breakers to sabotage their efforts. When she and Trunks go on a mission together to fight Mira, she allows him to fight Mira alone and get his butt kicked to prove a point about him being unfit to mentor her despite his seniority. When asked by the Supreme Kai of Time about how they should approach his reckless defiance of the rules, Puddin insists on correcting the changes Trunks made, feeling that he does not deserve a happy ending because of all the trouble he has caused. Goku: Puddin hates that Goku's need to "secure the kill" and play hero led to him getting involved in the final battle between her and her stepbrother Mira, needlessly escalating the fight to the point where she had no choice but to kill her own family. Goku's transgression against Puddin is so great that she considers him to be as much of a rival to her as Mira and Trunks are. While Puddin sees Goku as one of her greatest rivals, she is actually a lot like him. They are both unambiguously on the side of good, but are willing to do anything for a good fight to become stronger. They also both use other people's attacks instead of developing their own. What makes this even more ironic, Puddin's signature move is the one of the few moves that Goku did create. Power Inheriting her power from Towa and her husband the Demon God Dumplin, Puddin is equipped with her Demon and Majin powers preparing for The Adventures of Puddin, as such Puddin uses Mana (Magic) instead of Ki. From her Goddess of a mother, it's likely that Puddin is very smart since her mother is a BRILLIANT scientist, has Towa's healing abilities, and also highly proficient with a staff along with staff-like weapons. Puddin relies more on her physical attacks than her mana. This contrasts Dumplin who used his Mana attacks much more frequently than his physical attacks. During a mission in Namek, Puddin's punch was able to send Dodoria to another dimension. Puddin's melee seems to be stronger than her father's back when he first started his missions. Puddin's power has grown tremendously since the start of her missions. Puddin has shown to be able to fight and defeat incredibly powerful foes such as Beerus, Whis, and her step-brother Mira in his final form after absorbing Towa and the Time Egg. Puddin has even managed to fight on par with her own Demon God of a father Time Breaker Dumplin when he was taken control of by his wife Towa, though his power was greatly reduced due to him holding back to protect his daughter. It can be argued that Dumplin was not fighting seriously due to his love for his daughter, but the amount of skill and power that Dumplin was showing, he was, at the very least, giving about 10-50% against her. Puddin held her own against her Demon Goddess of a mother Towa (who was also holding back since she wanted to keep herself from harming Puddin, but get away from her attachment too) despite her also having access to the Fuck Box and being able to send Puddin to the Fuck Box. Overall, her power seems marginally less than Dumplin's own power, while having more technical skill from her mother. Puddin would later demolish Golden Cut Freeza (as she calls him), overpower the likes of the Assassin Hit, and with Dumplin, they defeated Super Saiyan Rosè Goku Black, an immortal Future Zamas, and Merged Zamas. DLC Pack 6 showcases Puddin taking out a timeline changing Fuu and a Supervillain Jiren. It is suggested that Puddin has yet to reach her full potential. Though it is unknown how much power she holds after getting her power-up becoming Mystic Puddin (which derives from her own interpretation of her power, thus not reflecting the true power she may attain later). It is very likely powerful enough to be close to her father's Mystic power from Xenoverse 1; which is why Elder Kaioshin personally rigged the Master Class missions to make it near impossible for Puddin to get stronger (Elder Kai feared that having two beings of that power would be far too dangerous, despite Dumplin and Puddin's pure hearts). "While her father is like unbridled energy, she is focused." Puddin is capable of accessing the Fuck Box, though her degree of mastery has not been seen due to the updated combo system in Xenoverse 2. It is later shown that mastery of the Fuck Box Combo skipped a generation with her, as her omnisexed child Future Frogurt is shown to be able to use it with ease. Techniques It can be assumed that Puddin has the standard Majin powers, such as shape-shifting, stretching, liquefaction, cloning, regeneration, absorption etc. She is also able to breathe in space and underwater as well as access Super Armor. Puddin carries equipment including her Poop on a Stick as a staff and her green Scouter. It's stated that Puddin has had the ability to travel through time since she was born, similar to Dumplin. With DLC Pack 6 she can use her Limit Burst. Puddin uses Mana instead of Ki. Its color and her aura are pink. Puddin has inherited and learned several techniques from her father, Demon God Dumplin, who acquired and re-purposed many of his own techniques from other strong warriors, but she has also learned and made up a few techniques of her own: # Puddin Punch (Puddin's true signature, and strongest, attack. She trained and learned it herself, having derived the basis for the technique from the legendary 'Dragon Fist' used by none other than Goku. Puddin channels every ounce of her magic energy into her fist, then charges her opponent. The attack, upon connecting, causes all of the pent-up magical energy to explode outward in the form of a MR. STAKE-faced dragon, which proceeds to obliterate the opponent. The base technique is considered far too dangerous and advanced for new recruits: thus, Puddin spent years training herself to use it in secret, bit by bit, although she could never get it right. Even after becoming a full-fledged elite member of the Time Patrol, every attempt she made to use it always resulted in an embarrassing failure. It wasn't until she assisted Kid Gohan in his fight against the powered-up Perfect Cell that she managed to finally master the move). # The Fuck Box (It has been stated that Puddin has the ability to access the Fuck Box if she chose, but she has yet to display such ability and thus how she channels, and where her connection to the Fuck Box is, is currently unknown). # Puddin's Last Blast (Puddin's most powerful ranged attack. She learned it from her father, who derived it from Vegeta's Final Flash, albeit charged with magic rather than ki. It is to be noted that her lack of training in ranged combat has made Puddin's Last Blast considerably weaker than her father's variation of the technique. She also prefers fighting up close and personal to her opponents, rather than blasting them from afar). # Puddin Shots! (Puddin's currently preferred energy-based attack. The technique is adapted from Dodoria's "Dodoria Launcher", and consists of a single massive energy wave, followed up immediately with a barrage of consecutive smaller energy blasts). # The Nyapocalypse has Come!!! (Learned from her father's take on Hercule's "The Savior has Come!!!". Like her father, she tends to have a very poor sense of appropriate timing for this "technique." Oftentimes, she'll use it to taunt her foes rather than finish them off, giving them time to recover and retaliate. As a result, it has been deemed that she is not yet ready for this awe-inspiring move. But one day). # Katling Gun! (Learned from her father, who in turn adapted it from Vegeta's Galick Gun. This version actually smells like garlic. She likes to beat Vegeta with it, in spite any warnings about altering history). # X4 Kaio-ken Kamahama-Nya! (Derived from the one and only Kamehameha combined with X4 Kaio-ken, along with her own magical touch). # Puddin Pop! (A semi-mocking adaptation of Vegeta's Big Bang Attack. Puddin's variation is used more as a melee attack than Dumplin's or Vegeta's, and she likes to beat Vegeta with it. Though she learned it from her father, she's far from mastering it. She fancies it as her "signature move," but she frequently, and often painfully, gets interrupted when she's about to use it). # Puddin Pout (A shockingly powerful move in her arsenal, with the use of her shining eyes, trembling lip, and whining plea for what she wants, even the mightiest of people can resist it). # Super Demon Fist (Puddin's own spin on the Super Dragon Fist technique. Puddin leaps and unleashes 3 long-ranged punches, charging each hit with demonic energy). # Kaio-ken Assault (Puddin launches the opponent and hits them multiple times while charging her attacks with the Kaio-ken technique). # Orange Combo (Learned from Krillin, the technique is actually called "Orin Combo," but Puddin seems to insist on saying "Orange" for whatever reason. When using it, Puddin launches a barrage of spinning physical kicks and punches while ascending) # Sonic Kick (Puddin kicks the opponent from the front, launching them into the air, then returns and kicks them again from behind). # Kitty Fang Fist (Learned from Yamcha, it's Puddin's take on the "Wolf Fang Fist" technique. Puddin initiates with a flying kick, then unleashes a quick barrage of open-palmed strikes to the opponent, before sending them flying away with a fang shaped field of magical energy). # Burning Storm (Learned from Nappa, Puddin shows her destructive side while using it making the screen flash showing her rotate her head slightly while doing the attack). # Light Beam (Derived from Lord Slug's Darkness Eye Beam, Puddin shoots lasers out her eyes. They were horribly inaccurate, so she rarely uses this move anymore). # Darkness Twin Star (Puddin creates 2 large Mana blasts and throws them, they home in on foes like the Red Shells in Mario Kart). # Kitty Counter (Puddin's take on Zarbon's Bloody Counter, Puddin unleashes a flurry of kicks then finishes the opponent with a kick to the jaw). # Puddin Pummel/Puddin Gatling (Puddin's take on the popular "Meteor Crash" technique. Her version of it consists of a lot less coordination and a lot more flailing and swiping as she rushes down her opponent with an onslaught of consecutive attacks It tires her out quickly, but it's surprisingly effective. Also likes to end it with a stylish back-flip). # Puddin Splits (Learned from #18's Deadly Dance, Puddin channels her magic power to amplify her swift kicks dealing devastating damage. Her flexibility as a Majin allows for much more freedom of movement to use this technique). # Puddin Punish (Derived from Lord Slug's Darkness Rush, Puddin charges at her foe and delivers a beat-down, ending her combo off with eye lasers... You know, for justice). # Darkness Rush (Ranged) (A move Puddin learned from Lord Slug, but for some reason, isn't allowed to use it because she's not a Namekian despite theoretically having the ability to do so). # Death Cannon (A charge attack that Puddin does where she fires her body like a cannon ball at the foe). # The Fuck is Cross Chop!? (Learned from Nam's Cross Arm Dive, dives with arms crossed). # Finish Breaker (Puddin fires a barrage of Mana Blasts. Dropped ever since she began taking up physical combat training). # Arale-chan's Poop on a Stick (Puddin's accessory, can be used as a staff, carries resourceful poop. Resourceful how, you may ask? Only Puddin knows). # Dimension Cannon (Puddin warps time and space to blast her opponents). # Spike 'Em! (Learned from Tien, it's Puddin's take on the "Volleyball Fist" technique. Puddin treats her opponent like a ball hitting them up into the air before spiking them down to the ground). # Kaio-What!?! (Puddin uses the Kaio-ken to amplify her strength, speed, and Mana output to new heights and gains a red aura by at least 20 times). # Neko Neko Barrage (Learned from Gohan and Videl. It's Puddin's take on the Justice Combination used by the Great Saiyaman and Saiyawoman. Currently, Puddin is considering using this as her signature move to substitute for the Super Dragon Fist). # Meow Meow Dance (Learned from Pan which was known as the Para Para Dance. Puddin starts playfully dancing around, basically just having fun being herself. Her adorable cheerfulness is so contagious that her opponent can't help but join in, leaving themselves wide open to be attacked once Puddin is done). # Maiden Blast (Learned from Pan. Puddin makes a large energy ball in front of her before firing it off in a smaller concentrated beam. This is currently one of her more powerful mana attacks next to the Puddin Shots). # Demonic Rise (Puddin's version of Rise to Action, recovers her stamina, also likes to be used on Cooler since he also has a lot of stamina). # Freedom Kick (). # Kitten Bullet (Learned from Majin Boo). # Go-Go Gomu no (Learned from Majin Boo. Puddin uses a part of herself to entangle the opponent). # Sweet Rock (Puddin's version of the Death Meteor, she uses her Demon powers to summon from Hell the previous stoned victims of her Uncle Dabura's spit, reconstruct them and the victoms can somehow feel all the reconstructions of other pieces put on top of them, so they're now living this pain in the physical world and can't move or speak due to their lack of mouths making them have a "I can't scream" scenario, these rocks are sent flying at Puddin's opponents). # Sweet Saber (Puddin's version of Vegetto's Spirit Sword technique). # Spirit Slash (). # Time Skip/Flash Skewer (). # Time Skip/Jump Strike (). # Party Crasher (Derived from Cooler's Death Crasher. Surrounds Puddin in an aura of Mana and shields her from energy attacks as she dashes forward and deals immense damage on foes. Her favorite gift from her beau). # Instant Severance (). # Kid Puddin (純粋 プリン~, Purin Junsui) (Using the "Purification technique," Puddin can transform into her own version of Kid Boo, vastly increasing her power for a short time. However she dislikes the transformation since it makes her practically a mirror image of the historical Kid Boo right down to his moves, even taking away her clothing and distinctive features, aside from her light gray skin tone. She dislikes this form so much that she doesn't even consider it as a last resort). # Unlock Potential/Potential Unleashed (Puddin unlocked her potential after finishing up Elder Kaioshin's tests. This powered up Puddin's base form and she is known as Mystic Puddin (ミスティック プリン~, Misutikku Purin). her body and mana are surrounded in a pure white aura. This power-up simply derives from her own interpretation of her power, thus not reflecting the true power she may attain later). # FATHER-DAUGHTER LAST BLAST (Combining her powerful attack with that of her father's, she can make a powerful mana blast. This was first seen in the Terrain of Magical Expertise (TOME RPG) demo and while it is apparent that the attack only did about half the health of the group, it was forced to be nerfed for the sake of the demo. It is unknown how powerful the attack could be if it was at full power. According to many estimates, it could probably nuke the multiverse). Gallery Puddin_mug.png|In Game Puddin model midway through creation (without her colors) Puddin with Pudding.jpg|Puddin having some Pudding CuSMx52UAAARYvJ.jpg|Puddin and her father Dumplinstatue.png|Puddin next to the holographic monument of Dumplin in Xenoverse 2 Puddin Time Patrol Outfit.jpg|Puddin posing in her TP outfit Puddin and her name in Japanese.jpg|Puddin and her name in Japanese Dumplin Towa Puddin and Spudz.jpg|Puddin and some of her family members Casual puddin and the poop stick.jpg|Puddin enjoying taking Vegeta's clothes Puddin taps into the darkness.jpg|Puddin taps into the darkness Dumplin protects his daughter Puddin.jpg|Puddin in her mother's clothes Puddin by cloudyhauyne-dakkdne.jpg|Puddin wearing a Get Dumped shirt puddin and dumplin dancing.jpg|Puddin dancing the Caramelldansen with Dumplin New Canvas.jpg|Puddin being a yoga teacher super majin god.jpg|Puddin going Super Majin God Puddin Tantor absorbed.jpg|Puddin (TANTOR absorbed) Puddin outfits.jpg|Puddin's many outfits Puddin in a Towa outfit.png|Puddin in a Towa outfit.png Puddin_on_the_Towa_staff.png|thumb|Puddun wearing her own version of her Mom's clothes Puddin in the Perfect Disguise.jpg|Puddin in the Perfect Disguise Puddin X Metal Cooler.jpg|Puddin and the Metal Coolers Puddin X Cooler Marriage.jpg|Puddin and Cooler's Marriage Puddin X Fifth Form Cooler.jpg|Puddin and Fifth Form Cooler Puddin telling Cooler not to cheat.jpg|Puddin telling Cooler not to cheat Puddin and Skot.jpg|Puddin and SKOT tfs_xenoverse_fanart___puddins_victory_dance_by_arashiterra-darhe56.png|Puddin wearing her mother's outfit. C76A9759-B11A-43D2-9BB6-8FEB162989D7.png|Slime Rancher’s impression of Ball Puddin Trivia *Following Dumplin's name pun, "Puddin" is named after "Pudding" a type of dessert/sweet food. **Coincidentally, Puddin's name is very close to Pudding, a character from One Piece. Fitting, since Dumplin's laugh is inspired by the same manga/anime series. *Namco Bandai/Dimps told the members of Team Four Star to not recreate Dumplin since he can be transferred from the first game, as such the new character Puddin was born. **After TFS's attachment to Puddin and overwhelming support and fanart by fans and even mods, Puddin was confirmed for the full game of Xenoverse 2. *There was a not-so-tough decision whether to make Puddin have Light-Blue skin like her mom Towa, or Light-Gray skin. The latter was chosen since the lighting in the game made the Light-Blue skin look a bit jarring. The Blue skin would be later reused for Flanny. *Puddin's personality is based on TANTOR's Lantern LUM-CHAN who she likes and is considered the "Proto-Puddin". *Puddin appears in The Dating World of Team Four Star Gaming Dating Sim, a downloadable game by WonderGamer101. *Puddin says that she would name her children after flavors of pudding. **Later stated by Lani and the others, Puddin and Cooler's child in the future will be named Frogurt (a pun on Frozin Yogurt, an additional Dumplin pun). *Puddin's favorite food is milkshakes and ice cream, as opposed to most other Majins who like candy and chocolate. *Unlike Supreme Kai of Time (SKoT for short), Puddin is a very good cook having experience making food (thanks to Dumplin) and delivering it to others. *Since Dumplin had a harem of Towas for wives (confirmed by Lani), there are multiple Puddins in every universe or rather "an exceptionally infinite number of Puddins." **In at least one of them, Puddin has a male counterpart/brother named Fudge which TFS has said. *There is a fan club for Puddin known as the "Puddin Patrol", led by Puddin herself. Becoming a member is as simple as dressing up in Puddin's favorite clothing colors: neon green, yellow, and magenta/bright pink. The Puddin Patrol has a habit of gathering in flash mobs in the middle of Conton City, doing random dances, much to the confusion of passerby. *Puddin's younger sister Flanny lives in Puddin's shadow and is forgotten a lot by many people in contrast to Puddin (being the Luigi "Flannigi" to Puddin's Mario "Puddino"), it seems her title and fear is becoming "The Forgotten Sister". **The real-life desserts pudding and flan are similar but different. *Puddin encountered Cupcake (created by JVP, a.k.a. JacobNewera), another fellow Majin Time Patroller who asked her to fight with her. One time they did fight, Cupcake was able to beat her with some incredible power, though it was a close fight that could have gone to either side. Puddin gave her older half-sister the title of Deputy Director of the Puddin Patrol. Now, they keep in touch and help each other from time to time. **Cupcake is the only other Time Patroller to challenge Puddin and win. The two battle for kawaii supremacy. Some day they might have a rematch. ***Cupcake is one of the few people that Puddin would fuse with. The Fusion Dance would make them Pudcake, while the Potara Fusion would make them Cupdin. Of course, being both very powerful on their own, it'll take a much more powerful foe, that they both can't beat on their own, to have them fuse with each other. *On her free time, Puddin volunteers helping in animal shelters and has a job as a part-time yoga instructor, in which unfortunately no one but other Majins can keep up with the things she does with her body. *The Scleroses of Puddin's eyes have been known to turn completely Black on occasion. Usually when she is extremely upset. The first instance of this trait was seen when Dumplin was erased from existence by Towa. *In the past, there was a rumor of Puddin wanting to marry MR. STAKE. This was largely because he was the only creature as nice and cute as herself. Due to her father's wishes of only wanting her to marry into power, she has yet to tie the knot with him. When out of the spot light Puddin visits MR. STAKE and tests his durability in hopes one day he fight and survive her father's strongest of attacks thereby gaining her father's respect. This was later confirmed to be false during the second Parallel Quest stream, as it's said that Puddin's relationship with MR. STAKE is more of a mutual friendship rather than a romantic interest. *There's a big possibility that Cooler could be Puddin's rival, as so far, he and Freeza (but mostly Cooler), are the only ones who have defeated Puddin effortlessly. It took Puddin to level up higher to finally beat him and Freeza. **Unfortunately, however, when she fought the Metal Cooler army, while she defeated nearly all of them, she still lost to a much more powerful Fifth Form Cooler once again. ***This rivalry is proven further when Metal Cooler appears during the Cell Games to interfere. ****Again, when Beerus trains her, another group of Metal Coolers fight her. **And finally, during the battle with Golden Freeza, Metal Cooler (or Platinum Cooler as Grant calls him) appears to settle their score. Fortunately, Puddin, with Goku and Vegeta's help (by ruining her combos), defeats the brothers. ***Coincidentally, Puddin defeats Cooler first, making this rivalry more likely, but also ending, as it marks that the evil Cooler is forever gone and in a later life becomes romantically involved with Puddin. *In the demo of Xenoverse 2, Captain Ginyu once tricked Puddin into using the Body Change on him so that he could have her body for himself, but after defeating him in her body, she immediately took it back off screen. *Puddin and Android 18 are best friends. They go shopping thogether and have BFF bracelets that they wear under their sleeves. *When Puddin fought against Time-Breaker Bardock, she finished him off by kicking him in the dick, much like how Metal Cooler kicked Vegeta in the dick. *Since her creation, many people have created hentai of the lovable Puddin, to which the TFS Crew have had mixed reactions, with different members having different views on it. To some, they find it enjoyable, while others consider it incest. *Puddin actually taught Vegeta the Final Flash when she used it against him in their first battle. Category:Xenoverse Category:Xenoverse 2 Category:Royal Characters Category:Immortal beings Category:Heroes Category:Majins Category:Demons Category:Aliens Category:Gods Category:Females Category:Waifus Category:Original Characters Category:Dumplin Family Category:Universe 7 Residents Category:Siblings Category:Team Four Star Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Omnisexual Characters Category:Mothers Category:Z Fighters Category:Half-Breeds Category:Superheroes Category:Freeza's soldiers